


No Rhyme or Reason

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Experimental Style, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of his memories of Zack are little more than torn moments that leave Cloud deeply confused by how they've stitched themselves together.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/5/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhyme or Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



"Hey, Cloud! Let's..."

He can see Zack's lips moving, he can see the smile spread from the corners of his lips to his cheeks around to his brows and to his eyes -- his softly glowing eyes -- he can see sweat along his hairline, shining in the light -- in the sunlight, yes -- but then...

But then it's gone. What was Zack saying? Where were they?

Many pieces start the same way: with his name. Cloud can hear Zack say his name in so many ways, in so many tones, his voice as expressive as his face. Maybe it's egocentric of him, or maybe it's just easy to grab his attention from... From what, really? Half the time he hears or sees or feels it when he's half-asleep or half-awake or never really conscious or really...

"What, really? You've never..."

Cloud's shaking his head, looking away, his skin warm, his hands... He can't see Zack this time, but he can feel him -- his hands -- he's being pulled, stopped, turned back around. He feels hot, but there's a breeze -- no, it's air, from a fan. Zack's hand on his arm, on his shoulder, on... His touch burns Cloud's skin, even through his T-shirt, his undershirt -- that's right, his uniform, he wasn't wearing it -- Cloud shakes him off.

"Don't--"

Laugh. But Zack was never laughing at him, was he? Well, never about stuff like... Never important stuff. He would tease Cloud, sure, but not for long and only until--

"--that look."

And then Zack's fingers are in his hair and Cloud wants to _die_ \-- or maybe disappear or sink into the floor -- wait, is there a floor? Is there dirt? There's the sun again, and...

Water. They're in water. Yeah, okay, he could still sink or slip away then, he still had a chance maybe. Distract him with a splash in the face, get a head start, but Zack is -- _was_ , something awful whispers, and Cloud's sinking, deeper, his insides in knots -- like his hair? Was his hair... Why was Zack -- No, _hold on a sec_ , he couldn't slip away, because Zack's always been better at...

"...better let me... okay, Cloud?"

He's pausing, watching Zack watch him, and then he's nodding before he's really realized that Zack's voice doesn't match his expression.

"Okay... Yeah, sure."

Casual and concerned, he realizes, light and heavy. Calm, or trying to look -- Cloud's insides twist again. This isn't -- oh, but then Cloud sees Zack's eyes, his glowing eyes soften, his lips curve into a small smile, just before he turns...

"Wait, Zack!"

And then...

And then it's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Final Fantasy 7 'verse, Cloud Strife +or/ Zack Fair, Reaching for memories that still elude him.  
> The theme: Tantalus ("anything desired that is so close and yet just out of reach")  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623733.html?thread=85787765#t85787765).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious...  
> \+ The title is from David Gray's song "White Ladder."  
> \+ I tagged this under pre-slash, but keep in mind that Cloud's POV is unreliable. He and Zack could have gotten past UST. Who knows. 6>_>;;


End file.
